ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
China/Early CtW
CtW guide You start off in charge of a petty kingdom in northern China, located in the Yellow River Basin, and will be charged with the unification of China under the banner of the Zhao family (who are based around Kaifeng). Your task will be to conquer China's sphere of influence, which covers: *Yellow River Basin - Your capital *Pearl River Delta - Chu, Han *Sichuan - Shu *Wu - Wu, Min *Manchuria - Yan, Khitans *Goguryeo - Goguryeo *Hainan - Chu *Nanyue - Annam *Uyghurstan - Uyghurs *Cham - Cham *Himalayas - Tufan *Afghanistan - Persians *Bagan - Bagan As one of the four factions president over the Asian continent (the others being Japan, Turkey, and Mongolia) you will have plenty of room to expand west, north and south. You will need to expand quickly and gather all the supply centre territories as soon as you can before the Mongols or the Turks strike, so the conquest of Sichuan, Scilla in Korea and the Himalayas are vital for survival. The Japanese on the other hand are rather aloof and can be left alone if you so wish. North of the Asian continent lies Siberia, a frigid land inhabited by the Chukchi; and Mongolia, the heartland of the 'northern horse barbarians'. Pay these barbarians a vist they'll never forget; their cavalry are exceedingly powerful against suicide foot troops, so getting them out of the way should be you primary task. Japan can be dealt with later, it is too isolated to really be a threat, unless they can somehow create an empire in Korea. Even so, perhaps it would be wise to ally with them to keep them out of Asia - the Japanese are extremely indisposed to you if you do conquer the entire China Sea strip, so be sure to take not just the Yellow River Basin, but Manchuria, Greater Yue and Cham as well to keep them happy. Be warned that the Chukchi are extremely cold-hearted and will not tolerate you in their lands, however, and attempting to smoke them out will be troublesome: bring lots of armies to overrun them. South lies Nanyang, an exotic world full of dangers but many great treasures too. Incence, spices and tea are all there for the taking once you crush the pesky local tribes defending them. However, Nanyang is a land full of mountains and treacherous rivers, so you might want to think of a proper strategy before attacking — conscript troops will not last long unless supplied properly for long-term warfare. Further west lies the Middle East and Europe. They are not a great threat compared to the Mongols, but grant them enough time and someone may move east to your positions. If possible, try to get the lands of Central Asia under your thumb before the Muslims enter them — things will get hairy for you if they do. If you can conquer the old lands of Tang — Sichuan; the Yellow River Basin; Manchuria; Goguryeo; Hainan; Greater Yue and Uyghurstan — you will receive a +2 fortification bonus to your core regions in China and Central Asia. Conquering Mecca will ensure that Muslims will be more inclined to ally with you to see that their holy sites are maintained in working order, but the Christians will object strongly if you do take Jerusalem. Bear in mind that unlike the Christians or the Muslims, Asian factions can create vassals out of anyone but nine of the Christian factions (Russia is one of them) without having to capture Jerusalem, but at a very high cost. It might be better, however, to support one of the Muslims against the other two or so, or to ally with Byzantium and prop them up from afar. Byzantium might be your best ally yet; neither the Russians nor Catholic factions such as England or Spain should be trusted. 70px|center CtW objectives *Accumulate 1,000 tribute and conquer your sphere of influence *Conquer your sphere of influence to obtain a +2 fortification bonus. *Conquer the Hejaz to for better relations with Islamic rulers - we can always appoint our own indigenous Muslim officials to run Mecca Sphere of influence *Pearl River Delta *Sichuan *Yellow River Basin *Wu *Manchuria *Goguryeo *Hainan *Nanyue *Uyghurstan *Cham *Himalayas *Afghanistan *Bagan Initial start *Territories: Yellow River Basin (Level 3; capital), Wu (Level 1; Citrus) *tribute.png: 50 *file:bonus.png: Population boom Category:CtW